eldertaleroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon
Simon is a Lv 90 Monk, the Guild Master of Koshin's Path. Personality Simon is a hot-headed person. He can also be very serious. Especially, if he is dungeoneering, raiding, or doing quests. In his casual state, he is a very happy, childish person. He is rather slothful when he isn't doing anything important or fighting. He also cares immensely for his sister who also plays the game with him. He would go to the ends of the earth in order to protect her. He can also get very embarrased when perverse things come up, ie. large breasts, short skirts, sexual talk, etc. He often covers his sister's ears or eyes when things like this happen to keep her pure for her age. He looks like a delinquint, but is a very sweet person. Appearance Simon's character in Elder Tale looks like himself from the real world except dressed in light clothing from a dated medieval era. He has a shaved head with slanted eyebrows that gives him a scary look. He wears a white hoodie made of Red Dragon skin and baggy pants made of the same material. He looks as if he is going out for a jog. He has a tattoo on the side of his head of a red dragon that starts at his head and ends at his foot. He also has this same tattoo in reality. It is on the left side of his body. He also wears boots that are cosmetically designed in-game to look like sneakers. Biography ''Pre-Apocalypse Simon is from Akihabara, Tokyo Prefecture, Japan. He lives in a small apartment with his younger sister a few blocks away from the main streets with all the storefronts. Both him and his sister are pretty big otakus. Simon is a famous japanese Let's Player on the internet. He makes most of his money by putting up videos on Youtube. His sister still goes to school, but she often let's plays with him in many of his videos. The main game he makes videos of is Elder Tale. Simon's mother died and his father divorced his mother quite a long time ago, so he had to take in Myucel when she was 12. This is why his sister lives with him. This was also pretty tragic for Myucel, which is how she got into otaku like activities with her brother. Simon started playing Elder Tale before Myucel at the age of 15 and had 6 years to work his way up to his current level. Myucel started playing because Simon got her into it as she started to get into otaku activities. She started playing Elder Tale at the age of 14 and it only took 2 years for her to catch up to Simon. They both became very prominent members of the community of Elder Tale. Before he started Koshin's Path, Simon joined his first guild called, "The Red Bull". They were a PK (Player Killing) Guild. This was when Simon was a lot younger and found people's misery amusing. He enjoyed trolling people. A lot of his early videos were trolling videos. He killed a lot of players in the Red Bull guild and gained an infamous title before he started Koshin's Path. He was called, "Simon 'the PKer'." This title has stuck with him since. It made it hard for him to recruit members for his own guild after he left Red Bull. He left because he almost got banned for player killing so much and trying to do it in player protected areas. Simon started Koshin's Path when he was 18 shortly before Myucel started playing Elder Tale. He created the guild with the basketball player, Yama. They met in game and became good friends. They have met countless times outside of the game whenever Yama had a game or when they wanted to get out of the game to get some coffee at some shop. Myucel has also met Yama countless times. Most of Koshin's Path have met each other in person. Post-Apocalypse Class and Subclass '''Class: Monk' 'Primary Subclass: Scribe' 'Secondary Subclass: Tracker' Combat ''Weapon(s) and Armor '''Weapon:' Agni's Blessed Flame'' - ' A Lv 90 Artifact-class Monk exclusive cloth gauntlets. They are gauntlets blessed by the Hindu God, Agni. When the user fist bumps the two gauntlets together, the friction from the material that was used to make the gauntlets lights the gauntlets on fire, giving the user fists of fire. The material is supposedly blessed by the Hindu God, Agni, so the gauntlets do not burn up when lit on fire. '''Armor: ' The Red Dragon's Pelt - ''' A Lv 90 Phantasmal-class Monk exclusive cloth armor, designed to look like a hoodie. The pelt is the skin of the ''Red Dragon infused with normal cloth to be lightweight, yet strong. They provide extreme amount of protection for the user while still allowing them to move quickly. Accessories: ''' ''Shiva's Medallion ''- A Lv 90 Artifact-class Monk exclusive large beaded necklace that is blessed by the Hindu God, Shiva. Shiva is a fierce god. The necklace grants the user extra strength when fighting bare-handed or with a blunt weapon. Quests and Raids '''List of Quests participated in Just list and link the quest logs on the wiki here 'List of Raids participated in' Just list and link the raid logs on the wiki here Inventory Gold: 0 Trivia Any other information you would like for us to know about your character. Quotes Anything your character says a lot or takes to heart. Something that mean a lot to them that was said to or by a friend, family member, or fellow players.